GADE
by sUbSoNiCSoundwave
Summary: Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame. Good men are forged in ice. It is the duty of those greater than them to mold them into works of art. And mad men are forged in rage. All it takes is just one bad day. Follows volume 1 of RWBY anime. Includes own events. Slight AU and OCs inside.
1. Green

**This story may not be canon to the main show in some attributes - reason being is because I'm adding my own species of Grim in it and several of my own plot ideas. SPOILERS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or material related to RWBY. ****That honor belongs to Monty Oum and the boys and girls of Rooster Teeth Studios - even Gavin.** All OC members of Team GADE belong to me.

* * *

_Beacon Academy..._

_A place where many legends and legacies were born from..._

_Ever since its foundation, many legendary hunters and warriors came to this place to study and master the art of hunting, fighting and destroying the greatest threat to the entire world..._

_The Creatures of Grimm..._

_Like in olden times, when the academy's walls were still young, many inspiring hunters and warriors come to this place to wipe away their past regrets, and redeem themselves, and hope to become the heroes they always wanted to be... And for Gillvus Dragonfang - aka, The Traitor - Beacon Academy would offer him the path for his quest for redemption for his crimes three years ago. A path he had been looking for, for a very long time..._

* * *

_Green_

___Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame._

* * *

The Vale City docks were barren of life and activity, its workers retired for the night like every Friday evening. The shattered moon hung above the night sky, illuminating the sea-side work site with shadows from the luminous moonlight the moon dimly light the night skies in.

A man in green armor and cape, both baring the symbol of a yellow dragon's skull, armed with a huge brown-wooden rifle that resembled a Mexican Mondragon Rifle, with a steel axe head sticking down from the bottom of its stock, making it resemble a battleaxe from the way he was holding it by the weapon's wood-encased barrel, pacing across the roof top of one of the many freighter crate containers that littered the empty dock sight. He was waiting for someone; someone who held a vendetta against him for something he discovered: Who the White Fang truly were. He had been running from them for over two years, but tonight was the night that Gillvus Dragonfang, former warrior of the White Fang, would allow his former partner, former best friend, and one of the White Fang's most dangerous assassins to have his chance at him for his 'betrayal'.

There where times during Gillvus' two years of being on the run that he still felt pity for the few he grew close to in his younger days. Blake Belladonna, the little sister he never had, and the only person he still missed and held regret in leaving behind. Adam Taurus, his former leader and best friend, the man who saved his life when he accidentally took his tail from him, was now his turned enemy and the stalking bane of his existence, and last but not least his father, Igneal Dragonfang. His hatred for the human race had turned the man who raised Gillvus into something that he no longer recognized.

He realized that after an incident where his father abandoned many of his lower-ranking comrades, that the organization they both served, White Fang were not freedom fighters. He and Igneal joined the White Fang all those years ago with the father and son-shared goal to bring justice to their village's and mother's slaughter from the hands of human extremists who worked for the Shinee Dust Company. Now they were both just like those men and the people they did it for: Murderers... terrorists... destroyers of families...

And Gillvus was the only one left who still cared of what he did to those people...

"I see that you have finally decided to stop running, old friend..."

Gillvus turned around, then hissed a serpentine growl under his T-shaped visored helmet at who stood before him. The man who he has been waiting for tonight, and the same man he had been running from for over two years for: Adam Taurus!

"Who said I was done running away from you, Adam?" greeted the green-armored giant with a threatening tone as he began to pace left and right in front of the black-coated Faunus before him, spinning the giant battleaxe/rifle in his hands like a parade baton then took a battle stance with the large wooden and steel-made weapon."Maybe... I invited you here..."

"It doesn't matter, Gillvus. Your are a traitor, and like Blake, you deserve a traitor's death!" declared Adam. Gillvus froze at the mention of that name. Blake. Blake was a traitor? Impossible! As much as he wanted to believe something like that of ever happening, Blake wasn't the kind of person to turn away from the choices of her actions like he was.

"Come again?" asked Gillvus. Adam gave an amused snicker to the taller man's confusion.

"That's right. Because of you, because of all the doubt and lies you fed her, Blake betrayed the White Fang too not long after you did. She left me behind when we were sent do destroy a SDC train," answered Adam bitterly. He drew his blood-red blade, Wilt, from the rifle-shaped hilt that he held against his hip with his right hand, Blush, then pointed his weapon of choice towards the Dragon-type Faunus. "I should've let you die all those years ago. And once I'm done with you tonight, Blake is next!"

That did it.

Gillvus' eyes began to glow an emerald green under his helmet; his aura kicking in, fueling his body with its power. In seconds, his Browning Headsmen felt as light as a baseball bat, and his bulky green armor that encased his entire six foot four inches tall and muscular form felt as light as a feathered tunic. He charged at the red and brown-haired Faunus, who snickered as he sheathed Wilt back into Blush. He then pulled Blush's trigger as Gillvus got close enough, shooting Wilt out of it at point-blank range at its mister's attacker. But Gillvus' armor just dulled the strike, and he tackled the smaller bull-type Faunus and himself off of the container and into another bellow the one they were standing on. Adam managed to twist himself and Gillvus around in the air so that Gillvus landed with his back-first into the metal box bellow them and act as a cushion for Adam's fall, but Adam wasn't fast enough to recover from the hard landing. With an angered dragon-like roar, Gillvus grabbed Adam by the collar of his coat, then threw him off of him over to another container's roof across his his. He then picked himself back up and retrieved his Browning Headsmen that had its axehead impaled into the metal ground next to him, took a grip of the trigger and leaned its stock against his shoulder, took aim, then fired a hail of .308 rounds at Adam, who rolled out of the way from each shot so fast that none of the bullets even touched him.

"SHIT!" roared Gillvus as he reached for another clip behind his belt. But before he could load the fresh clip into his gun, Adam shot it out of his hand. The biggest chunk of the now destroyed ammo clip struck the chin section of Gillvus' helmet, sending it flying off - which stunned him long enough for Adam to shoot Browning Headsmen in the bullet chamber, punching a bullet hole right through it, rendering its rifle form useless, and then he shot him in the gaps of his knee's armor, then empty the last two bullets into his exposed and un-armored stomach, causing Gillvus to roar-out in pain and collapse on his knees and his hands and drop Browning Headsmen down the side, blood oozing-out of the bullet holes under his knees and stomach, causing him to cough up a small trace of blood.

"End of the line, Traitor!" cheered Adam arrogantly as he reloaded and took aim again - this time for the wounded Gillvus' exposed green-haired and pointy elf-eared head. But before Adam could fire, a police Bullhead Airjet swooped down over Adam out from behind one of the warehouses; it's sirens flashing red and blue with a neon lamp casting down over the White Fang warrior, temporally blinding him.

"VPD! SURRENDER NOW!" Barked the co-pilot of the Bullhead, as two hatches underneath the hule opened up and a pair of machinegun turrets poked out, both of them tracing themselves towards Adam.

Instead of complying the police's demands, Adam took action with a tactical retreat instead. He began to free run across the containers, jumping up and down higher and lower stacked crates as the Bullhead hailed the escaping terrorist with gunfire. The bullets it was using were only anti-personnel rounds, so they just recoiled off the craters that decorated the harbor.

Meanwhile, as Adam made his escape with the airborne cop copter in tow, Gillvus' wounds began to take effect on him. He began to feel light-headed as Adam managed to shoot him in the gaps of his stomach and knee armor, and he was too weak from the bruising he got when he landed on the containers to try to pry-off said armor plating to try and seal the wounds.

"God... Fucking... Damn it... Adam..." Before he fully blacked-out, his eyes managed to catch a glimpse of a person's silhouette that was cloaked by the night sky, looming over his bleeding and dying form. His hearing was muffled, but he managed to hear-out the colorless figure say his name...

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**And finally, after several weeks of holding it off due to school work and other time-consuming bullshit, the first chapter of the GAED remake - now known as GADE - is done and posted.**

**Just to let you know, yes I have another two OC teams planned for this fic, but I require submissions to fill them out. **

**The other two teams I'm making alonside Team GADE require members to fill out these letters.**

**N**

**L**

**R**

**And here's the OC request form for you guys to use. And remember, PLEASE post them in the PM box, not the comments. **

* * *

**Name: **

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender: **

**Species: **

**Age: (Between late 16 and early 18)**

**Appearance: **

**Clothing: **

**Personality: (No Mary Sues or Gary Sues)**

**Biography: (Nothing that contradicts the OC's personality. Nothing to tragic either)  
**

**Notes: **

**Color Designation:  
**

**Semblance****: **

**Requests: (Anything you want me to do for your OC in GADE?)**

**Weapon**

**Weapon Name: **

**Weapon type: **

* * *

**Until next time, stay tuned for the next prologue, where not only we'll meet two more members of Team GADE, but the leader of Team BECN, and the cowboy-dressed who arrested Gillvus in this chapter; then after that, we'll meet the forth, final and most dangerous member of Team GADE in chapter 3.**

**So read, comment, review, and I shall see you all later! :D**

**I've also began to start drawing the weapons and members of Team GADE too. I'll be sure to provide a link to the drawings when I've done enough of them. **


	2. Grey & Blue

**Wow! first chapter got a lot of attention. Thanks everyone who read chapter 1 so far for the support of the re-write of this fic, and a special thank you to the people who took time out of their day to submit a OC for the two other teams of this fic, and an extended thank you and apology to those whose OCs didn't make the cut and I hope you guys will continues to read regardless and sorry for taking so long with chapter 2. **

**I have all but one character for the OC teams. I decided that instead of getting another OC to fill-out the V spot in Team SLVR, I'm going to have Velvet (The Faunus girl with rabbit ears in the original anime) to fill that role in, and I'll be accepting weapon, semblance (Aura power) and combat attire for her character from you guys, so just use the weapon, semblance and clothing parts of the OC form on chapter 1 for hear gear and powers, as I want to use her character more than most other writers do. Only limitation I have with her gear is that they have to be scarlet red for their primary color, as I'll be using scarlet as her color designation. The less expecting her gear is, the stronger the chances of them winning. **

**I will also be taking weapon suggestions for Russel, Dove and Sky from Team CRDL. **

**And without further delay, here's the second prologue: Grey & Blue!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters or material related to RWBY. ****That honor belongs to Monty Oum and the boys and girls of Rooster Teeth Studios - even Gavin.** All OC members of Team GADE belong to me. 

* * *

_Beacon Academy..._

_A place where many legends and legacies were born from..._

_Ever since its foundation, many legendary hunters and warriors came to this place to study and master the art of hunting, fighting and destroying the greatest threat to the entire world..._

_The Creatures of Grimm..._

_Like in olden times, when the academy's walls were still young, many inspiring hunters and warriors come to this place to wipe away their past regrets, and redeem themselves and hope to become the heroes they always wanted to be... And for Gillvus Dragonfang - aka, The Traitor - Beacon Academy would offer him the path for his quest for redemption for his past crimes two years ago. A path he had been looking for, for a very, very long time..._

_For the brotherly crime-fighting duo, Dante Broaden, son of the police commissioner Bonnie Broaden of the VPD, and Anthony Gambino-Broaden, former son of the leaders of one of Vale's once most notorious and feared disbanded crime families and now younger adopted brother of Dante Broaden, Beacon Academy would be the place where their shared pursuit and desire for fortune and glory would be found, but not the kind of fortune and glory they both_ think_ they want..._

* * *

_Grey & Blue_

_____Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame._

_Good men are forged in ice. It is the duty of those greater than them to mold them into works of art._

* * *

**_Vale City. 2004. Broaden residence._**

* * *

_In the Broaden household, the home to Vale City's once most decorative cop couple of the Vale City Police, a young boy of the age of nine years-old, with blue eyes as bright as the summer skies and blue hair as dark as the night sky could be found in the kitchen of this house, doing a terrible job at his homework. This was Dante Broaden, first and only born son of Lieutenant Bonnie Broaden of the VPD - otherwise known as the Vale City Police - and the retired Sargent Clyde Broaden, who was also a former Huntsmen._

_His dad retired from the Huntsmen's life when he married his mother then joined the police, one of the many career paths former Grimm Hunters were allowed to take when they decided they wanted to stop hunting Creatures of Grimm. But then he ended up having to leave the police two years later after as well he was born to take care of him, as well as from suffering a sever injury to his left leg and stomach during the 2001 Vale City Faunus riots two and a half years ago. He never walked without a limp from that battle ever since._

_Ever since last year when Dante met and befriended a boy named Marcus and his little sister, a girl name Cora, Dante wanted nothing more than a younger sibling like that boy did. When he met and saw how the two interacted with one another, he thought of and liked the idea of having someone to call his little brother or little sister like he did. However, he didn't expect that today of all days that his father was bringing someone into their household back from his weekly visit from the police station for him to do so._

_"Dante...?"_

_Dante halted his pencil scribbling, hearing the limping stomps of his father's boots and his walking cane which taped against the ground behind him and entering the kitchen. Dante swiveled in his seat and dropped to the floor feet-first to greet his most well-known caretaker with his trademark teeth-flashing grin stretched across his face._

_But something caught him off guard. When his father left the house this morning - as he did every Saturday to visit his mother at the police station - he would always come back with the same happy go lucky attitude he inherited from the cane-wielding man. But when he looked up to the taller man, he didn't look too happy this time. He looked... sad. _

_"Dante... I want you to meet Anthony. He's going be living with us. I hope the two of you will both get along with each other. He's going to be your little brother from now on."_

_"Really?!" Dante asked, his surprise from seeing his father's aberrant and glum facial expression immediately shifting to his usual giddy, happy and now excited tone. He looked over to the shorter form hiding behind his father's legs. Behind his father, Clyde Broaden, stood a eight-year-old boy with black hair that was styled in a low and short pony tail, hazel grey eyes, and was dressed in a pair of grey joggers, a white T-shirt, and a pair of white sneakers.  
_

_"Hey there. I'm Dante! It's nice to meet ya!" The young blue-haired and blue-eyed nine-year-old greeted the slightly smaller boy cheerfully. He moved over to the small figure hiding behind his father's legs, but before he could reach his hand out to his shoulder to greet him again, the boy jumped like a startled cat and swiped Dante's hand away from him and ran away and out of the kitchen, leaving Dante in stunned silence from the year younger boy's reaction and causing Clyde to give a quiet sigh as he bend down to his son's eye level._

_"Sorry about that pal. He's had a really tough few days this week. I'll tell you all about it when he settles in a bit more. Just give him some time, you think you can do that for me buddy? He'll warm up to ya', I promise," said Clyde softly to his son as he stood back up, turned around and walked out of the kitchen to go look for the boy named Anthony, who was probably hiding somewhere around the house._

* * *

**_Present Day. 2013. Junior's Disco Club._**

* * *

"God dammit this place is a mess," groaned Sargent Burns as he clicked his camera to finish collecting more photographs of the damage which decorated the club's front door; shards of broken glass littering the inside of the doors and the cement pavement on the outside of it.

"It's gonna cost him a fortune to fix this place up!" said the spiky-haired man standing next to him in frustrated agreement.

"Didn't take any money either, they just trashed the joint!"

"The White Fang?"

"Nah, I dunno."

"Howdy, partners!" greeted a new voice from behind them.

The two white shirt-wearing agents turned around to be greeted by two figures, both of them young, around the late teen ages. One was cladded in a dark blue leather duster and blue jeans with black combat boots, and the other in ash grey SWAT riot gear, and each shared on top of their heads a cowboy hat of their respective colors; the one in blue had a chipper grin smudged across his face, his white pearly teeth flashing in excited greeting with his eyes censored over like the men before him with midnight blue aviator glasses, as the one in grey armor, who had a round small grey riot shield strapped to his back and a police baton that was as long as a shortsword with a trigger on its side grip strapped to his belt, had a stern and impatient frown, the kind of frown their boss who was inside the club gathering evidence with the forensic teams, Chief Commissioner Bonnie Broaden had on her face when she ever got mad or bored.

And what stopped the two detective cops from scowling and shooing the two away from the destroyed club's police taped area, was two more pieces of their attires, and a badge the one in the blue coat and blue hat was wearing.

They both had VPD kevlar vest armor tops on - the boy in the grey cowboy hat's was more thicker in design and had black carbon fiber knee, wrist, shin and shoulder pauldrons to go with it too, similar to what SWAT Troopers used as well, and the badge that the boy in the blue coat had was a VPD Student Deputy badge, which was found dangling on the collar of the trench coat he wore. A Genuine one too. And in white capitalized letters, the kevlar vests they both wore had the words 'VPD' printed on them.

"Aw no, not you again," groaned Constable Haymen in annoyance as he swiped his glasses off his face to leer at the slightly shorter blue-haired boy.

"You, we know," said Sargent Burns as he pointed to the boy in the blue hat and coat, "but you... You I don't know," he exclaimed in a less hostile tone to the one wearing the grey hat and shield across his back.

"Burnie! Joel! Buddies - wassup?!" greeted Dante childishly and loudly.

A few hours ago, the Xiong Disco Club was attacked by an unknown perpetrator, and the owners of the club, Junior Xiong, and his twin elite bodyguards, Melanie Malachite and Miltiades Malachite were taken into custody after being found in the half destroyed building, when the police officers who were sent to investigate the incident discovered that the club was actually a front for a production factory of Dust Bongs, an illegal narcotic made from powdered fire dust that has been a rampant problem for the police in the Vale criminal underworld for a good-long while of five years. Ever-since the White Fang went terrorist was when this stuff started to pop-up actually, and after several attempts in trying to get one of the three club leaders to speak, Commissioner Bonnie Broaden had someone called 'The Big Guns' called in to help with the situation.

These 'Big Guns' was actually her two sons. Dante Broaden, her biological son, and her year younger and adopted son, Anthony Gambino-Broaden to be exact. This wasn't their first time coming to see her by her request either, Dante was actually a Student Deputy of hers and one of her best in the apprentice department if she could say so - despite how much of a little kid he was on the inside still - and he and Anthony were both planning to go to Beacon tomorrow.

"Hi Mama Broaden~!" Dante piratically sung as he waved his arm to someone coming up behind the two detectives who stood before him and his brother. Burns and Heyman paused, then turned to see a woman with grayish-blue hair who was wearing a blue standard cop uniform shirt with blue pants, black high heals, and a kevlar vest top fastened over her shirt and a blue coat over it kind like what Dante was wearing.

This was Bonnie Broaden: Commissioner of the Vale City Police.

"One: Don't call me that when I'm working. And two: Sorry for calling you two at this time. I know that you should be asleep right now for your trip to Beacon tomorrow. This club's been raided by someone. The club owner, Junior Xiong, has been uncooperative after we found these." She reached her hand into her coat pocket, and pulled-out a orange-colored cigar. This was no ordinary cigar. It was a Fire Dust Bong, a very addictive, dangerous and illegal narcotic that was made by using powdered fire dust. "This place is a front for a Dust Bong lab. I need your two's help to make him and his lackeys talk. We've spent the last four days trying to get one of the three to talk, but they haven't said squat. I want to know where they're getting the dust to make this stuff, and make them tell us who attacked his club last Friday," briefed the older women, ignoring Sargent Burn's and Constable Heyman's light snickers from what her eldest son just called her.

"You can count on us, ma'am," said Anthony calmly as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"You can count on us, Mama Broaden!" cheered Dante, making Bonnie groan and face palm herself, as Sargent Burns and Constable Haymen tried to restrain themselves from bursting out laughing behind their back; as the last time someone did that got their ass handed to them... Literally!

* * *

**_1 hour later. _****_Vale City Police HQ_**

* * *

The interrogation were right underway now. Bonnie was confident that Dante and Anthony would make their prisoners speak, whether they wanted to or not.

Sargent Burns and Constable Heyman weren't pleased with her sons 'doing their jobs' for them. They didn't take the news lightly when she told them that the boy in the grey hat and the black pony tail was also her son, but they disguised it pretty well in order to prevent angering her boss, but she already knew just by looking at their frowning faces but really she didn't give a damn of what her officers thought of her sons. It was true that Dante was a bit eccentric at times... Actually, he was eccentric all the bloody time, and Anthony when Dante would go out of control was always the one there to yank him back on his leash. But when there was something she needed done around this place, Dante and Anthony were her last resorts on these kinds of cases. If they couldn't get them to speak, she'd have no choice but to get someone in who practiced 'extreme' measures in making people talk.

¨All right you fire dust-smoking shit-eaters! Now I don't want any trouble from the three of you. Mama Broaden called me in here to see if I can get you meat-tossers to talk! Last interrogator me and my brother Anthony here took over for last time we came here thought it would be a good idea to shove his police baton up the last scumbag's butt hole! And you know what happened then?" he asked.

"He got suspended from active duty for a month and then was asked to leave politely," answered Anthony from his seat next to the door, who was too indulged by a black-covered book he was reading, which had its title covered up in black tape.

"And it was AWKWARD for everyone too!" finished Dante. He was obviously joking and made that story up on the spot, just so he could try to route-out the weakest one of the three. The two girls who sat side-by-side of the man in the middle look terrified, and Junior had an un-amused and angry frown drawn across his face.

Anthony cloased and put his book under his chair,then raised his head up to study the three criminals, then looked to the girl sitting to the left of Junior's side in the red dress. The skin around her eyes and nose were flushed, indicating that she was probably crying before.

_'Bingo,' _thought Anthony. He turned his head to Dante, flicked his free hand's finger to get his attention then pointed to her. She gave a intimidated gulp as Anthony walked over and cornered off the free side of her chair, and Dante leaned over the table in front of her, trapping her between the two boys, with Junior and her twin watching.

"What's ya' name, sweetcheeks?" asked Dante calmly.

"Er... Er-" but Dante cut-off the black-haired teenager. It was his time to get to work on this little snot, then make her topple like a domino, and bring her twin and boss along with her with what he was gonna say next.

"Well SWEET statue of Saint Joan of Ark on the hood of a SCD's Bens! You sound like a majestic FUCKING Nevermore," shrieked Dante.

"Do you sing?! My brother here sound's like a fucking angel!" yelled Anthony in union as he slammed his left hand across the table top on Milita's side of the table with a loud 'THUD', making her squeak in fright.

"W-well I-I-" stuttered Miltia, before Dante cut her off again.

"HARMONIZE WITH US, CRIMINAL SCUM!" roared the blue-haired cowboy-dressed boy madly as he stood straight up again and drew one of his weapons from a sword holster from underneath his leather dark blue duster. It was a pistol-sword that looked exactly like Blake's Gambol Shroud, but the blade and pistol-hilt of the weapon were dark blue in color with black segments and lines across the blade and gun grip, and the pistol-grip was a MAC-11 machine pistol, not a glock pistol. He had two of these weapons, and the one he had in his hand had the word and its name 'ORDER' written across the left side of the hilt's pistol, as the one still hidden underneath his coat was the exact same but has the word 'LAW' decorated across the weapon's side.

¨I-I don't think I-¨

¨Auuraaaa~!¨ sung Dante and he began to swing Order around like a blind opera conductor, nearly slashing Junior across the neck with the sword's blade tip, Anthony joining in with the blue-haired boy next to him, but his yodeling was more refined and didn't sound like he was gargling nails.

¨RAAAHHHH~!¨ shrieked Miltia, Melanie and Junior all at the same time.

"Well sweet pacific rim job, I bet your mama wished she swallowed you!" Dante began again as he immediately stopped singing and turned his attention to Miltia's white dress-cladded twin, Melanie.

"Please don't-"

"Fuckin' Unicorn ya saucy little prick!" yelled Dante energetically as he splattered an ice cream cone he pulled out from his jacket and all over her forehead, causing Melanie to scream as her hair was practically destroyed by the cone-held frozen dairy delicacy.

"I don't think this is gonna work..." muttered Joel as he gave a disappointed frown. Bonnie just snorted at the lower-ranking officer's ignorance in how both her sons were going to prove him wrong.

Her best guess in how long it would take for them to crack the three: Ten to twenty minutes.

"Give them ten minutes, Constable Heyman. They'll make all three of them sing like parrots before the night begins to age," reassured Bonnie as she took a sip of her coffee, and nearly upchucked it in laughter as she watched Dante slam five more ice cream cones in Junior's forehead.

"How did he get those in there without them melting in his coat?" asked Sargent Burns awkwardly.

* * *

_**10 minutes later.**_

* * *

"FUCKIN' GOAT, YA PRICK!" yelled Dante energetically as he made a bad impression of a goat call, a second before he slammed Meline's head in with two ice cream cones, just like he did to Junior ten minutes ago. Junior couldn't take this anymore. Finally caving in to the blue-haired boy's torment, he began shouting and crying.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk -we'll talk! Just stop! JUST STOP TALKING~!" wailed Junior as he clutched his hands together as he begged, ignoring the ice cream that was now dribbling down his four head, eyes and face which Dante splattered over him a second before.

"I told you they'd get it done in ten minutes," chuckled Bonnie as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yea... Shame from what ya' told me about your boys last month of them wanting to become Huntsmen like Clyde was until he joined the force before the White Fang went terrorist. This has to be a world record in shortest police interrogations since itself!" exclaimed Sargent Burns in amazement as he fixed his glasses back over his eyes.

He and the other two senior officers then turned their heads to the left to see Dante and Anthony opening and closing the door shut to let themselves back into the recording room. Anthony was smiling, as Dante had a stronger and more giddy shit-eating grin, as he handed Bonnie the tape from the tape recorder in the interrogation room.

"Here ya' go. This'll tell ya' everythin' ya' need. They sung like a family of parrots," exclaimed the blue-haired teen gleefully, taking no hesitation as he turned back around and headed for the exit, with Anthony in tow.

"Next stop, Beacon Academy!" cheered Anthony excitedly as he and Dante plopped their hats over each other's head simultaneously.

Dante didn't stop smiling as the two passed through the exit doors and saddled themselves up in Dante's hummer, himself taking the drivers seat, as he knew who trashed Junior's club, and this made him even more excited for tomorrow's journey. When Junior gave him the description of his club's attacker, the moment he said 'long blonde hair' he immediately figured out who his club's attacker was.

"Hey D, you think we can make a five minute stop at Burger Queen?" asked Anthony, cutting Dante's train of thought off the moment he mentioned food.

"FUCK YEA!" cheered Dante. He slammed his boot against the gas pedal, then sped-off as fast as his hummer would take both of its passengers to where ever the fuck it's driver could find a Burger Queen!

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, and I am also sorry if this chapter didn't have the same effect or deliver the same impact on you all like chapter 1 may have with Gillvus' prologue. Hopefully chapter 3, the Ebony prologue, will make up for it if you feel disappointed with this chapter, as I plan on making that one a lot more darker than this one and the green prologue - no pun intended. **

**I plan on doing some RWBY fan art drawings when I can as well. I bought a book a few days ago called 'Idiot's Guide to Drawing Manga' which'll give me a few tips and ideas when or if I begin drawing the members of Team GADE. Be patient though, and it ain't a promise, just something which I want to attempt to do when I can find the time and patience to do it.**

**Until next time, read, comment, review, and I shall see you all within the future :D **


	3. Ebony

**I had some help with this chapter. My good friend and fellow RWBY fan and fanfic writer, allowed me to borrow his material he written from chapter 16 of BLAC to finish this chapter out of a deal we made, so thank you RevenantOmega for the help, and I hope for the best of your fic.**

**And if your wondering who the winning OC teams are, and who makes up their members, here's the winners list, as well as the team listing of Team GADE.**

**Team GADE (Jade): Gillvus Dragonfang, Anthony Gambino-Broaden, Dante Broaden, Edward Blackstone.**

**Team BhACK (Black): Marcus Byron-Hale, Niva Anderson, ****Cora Byron,** **Keiren Edwards**.

**Team SLVR (Silver): Sakura Silvers, Gilbert Light, Velvet**** Scarlatina,** Renier Wung.

**And to those who's OCs won a spot in the two other teams for this fic, if you have a special request or two which you forgot to add, be sure to post your request via PM box, as I don't want to ruin your character's moments, as not only I'm I writing GADE as a hobby, but a learning experience too, to teach myself in how to write fanfics better.**

**And without further ado, here is the third and final prologue of GADE. I hope to do a Christmas one-shot if I get enough chapters out before the end of the year, but I'm guessing that's not going to happen, as I'll want to use all the characters of all of the six teams in it, and I may not be able to introduce them all in time at the pace I'm going with this story.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or material related to RWBY. ****That honor belongs to Monty Oum and the boys and girls of Rooster Teeth Studios - even Gavin.** All OC members of Team GADE belong to me. Ownership of the OCs that make-up team BhACK and SLVR will be revealed later on.

* * *

_Beacon Academy..._

_A place where many legends and legacies were born from..._

_Ever since its foundation, many legendary hunters and warriors came to this place to study and master the art of hunting, fighting and destroying the greatest threat to the entire world..._

_The Creatures of Grimm..._

_Like in olden times, when the academy's walls were still young, many inspiring hunters and warriors come to this place to wipe away their past regrets, and redeem themselves, and hope to become the heroes they always wanted to be... And for Gillvus Dragonfang - aka, The Traitor - Beacon Academy would offer him the path for his quest for redemption for his crimes two years ago. A path he had been looking for, for a very, very long time..._

_For the brotherly crime-fighting duo, Dante Broaden, son of the police commissioner Bonnie Broaden of the VPD, and Anthony Gambino-Broaden, former son of the leaders of one of Vale's once most notorious and feared disbanded crime families and now younger adopted brother of Dante Broaden, Beacon Academy would be the place where their shared pursuit and desire for fortune and glory would be found, but not the kind of fortune and glory they both_ think_ they want..._

_And for Edward Blackstone, the self-abolished heir to the world's largest weapon and armor manufacturer, Blackstone Weapons & Arms Industries, Beacon Academy would not only be where he would find the road to begin his quest for revenge against the Creatures of Grimm, but would also be where he'll learn that seeking revenge won't bring bliss to his grief, pain and rage..._

* * *

_Ebony_

___Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame._

_Good men are forged in ice. It is the duty of those greater than them to mold them into works of art._

_And mad men are forged in rage. All it takes is just one bad day._

* * *

A four-winged airship floated through the sky at a slow pace, it's stabilizer wings waving up and down gracefully like a sea turtle would under the ocean.

This airship was a five star-class economy & VIP airship and was transporting the total of eighty new applicants to Beacon Academy, and two VIP passengers; both of these two oblivious of the other's existence on the airship.

The fist VIP passenger was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and the second one was a boy by the name of Edward Blackstone, the self-abolished heir of the Blackstone Weapons & Arms Industries.

The latter in reference and inspiring applicant for the huntsmen and huntress academy in name could be found at this time in his cabin, tossing left and right violently and babbling in his sleep.

Edward hated falling asleep when left alone. He hated it because of a dreams that plagued him ever since he was six, and right about now he was having the very same one that plagued his mind hundreds and hundreds of times before.

* * *

**_Dream sequence. 11 years ago. November 23rd. 2002. _**

* * *

_The warm spring air mimicked the way young Edward was feeling. A cheerful fallacy. He skipped around the tall beautiful women, Emelia Blackstone, a young huntress at the age of twenty-eight. Her jet black long straight hair hung limply by her waist, and her black ankle-length coat . She was very tall, her son only just turned six years-old stood at four feet tall, an impressive and rare height size for someone of his age. His small and hazel eyes gazed lovingly into hers. So much of her was in him, he had her black hair, her thin stature, and her hazel vibrant grey eyes. But her favorite thing about him was his chubby baby-like cheeks._

_"Tell me son do you think of the future." She held her son by the hand guiding him through the forest._

_"Yea! I want to be just like you." He pointed at her without hesitation in his question, a big beaming smile spread across his face._

_"So you wanna to hunt monsters like me?" She asked with a quizzical yet proud look._

_"Yea! I want to be the coolest huntsman their ever was. Even cooler than you." She picked up her young child._

_"Is that right." She wiped his nose with the sleeve of her jacket? "What about working with Daddy, you're already his little helper?" She pinched his nose lovingly._

_"Maybe... but that stuff's easy." Her little boy shrugged cheekily. _

_"Is that so." She threw him into the air he squealed with delight. She caught him and the two embraced in a affectionate hug._

_"Moma what do you do. I mean what do you do when you find the creatures of gwimm?" The little child buried his face into her collar bone._

_"We… deal with them." she said awkwardly, trying to answer the question without going into too much detail. _

_"You use your hawmmer on them?" He tried to lift the black hammer of her back._

_"You mean Embrace of the Night? Or course." Her hand grazed the cold black grip of her warhammer._

_The weapon strapped to her back by a black leather bandoleer was called Embrace of the Night. It was a large two-handed warhammer that resembled one of those construction hammers with the crowbar spike sticking-out of the back of the hammer's head. _

_"Yowu hawmmer is the coolest weapon ever!" praised Emelia's son._

_Suddenly, Edward let-out a violent yelp, and his eyes started to glow a vibrant electric purple and the rest of his body a ebony black hue as she carefully set him down._

_"Edward?!" gasped Emelia._

_"Mama... What's that...?!" squeaked the little boy in a shaky squeak. _

_"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Emelia as she darted around to try and see what startled her son._

_"Over there!" _

_Emelia turned around to face where her son was pointing his finger at. The moment she saw what he was pointing to, she flinched and took a quick step back, and drew her hammer in a fast black blur. _

_"Edward stay behind me." Edward clung to Emelia's leg like it was the only thing that mattered to him. An Ursa was lumbering by near a tree ahead of them. A very big one in fact. 'How did Edward see it before me?' she thought. She had the element of surprise and she was going to use it._

_"Edward stay here." She said calmly again, the young boy doing as he's told and let go of her leg and backed-up from her._

_She began with a slow and heavy walk, then to a light jog, then to a full blown sprint. Embrace of the Night grinded across the red grass forest floor and dead leaves. It began to glow a powerful radiating black. The hammer struck a tree causing it to topple down. It did not slow her advance. But the Ursa heard the tree collapse, it turned around and swung its lumbering claw. Adrenaline coursed through her veins allowing her slide back onto her heels skidding underneath. She spun round swinging the hammer full force into its stomach. The Ursa was flung back. It got back up on its feet and charged on all fours. Emelia reacted by twirling her hammer like a baseball bat and swung it again, striking the charging black and white bear head on. It's mask-like face cracked with the one fell swing. Splinters of white red shards glittered over the dirt, making the Ursa crash against the ground, laying motionless._

_"Moma!" Edward ran to his mother who caught him with open arms._

_"Now you know what I do." She lay her hammer down on the floor, embracing her son. She checked him he stopped glowing black. 'Had his aura shown itself already?' She kissed his cheek covering it in saliva._

_"Mommy stop that." He wiped his clean, his cheeks flushed rose red in embarrassment._

_"You'll never be too old for me to stop kissing your cheeky cheeks." She squeezed him. His cheeks flushed dark red with embarrassment._

_"Even when I'm a huwnter like you?" His face widened into a ashamed smile/_

_"That day be the happiest day of my life. I might even decide to teach while you're at Beacon when or if you go there. But that's a very long time from now." She picked him up giving him one last sloppy kiss on the forehead. She threw him harshly to the floor. He shut his eyes and began to cry. He slowly began to crack his eye. His mother lay suspended in the air! A black hairy hand gripped her lean body._

_"Edward run!" She gasped for air her voice was raucous as t__he Ursa's grip tightened, creating a sickly crunching noise in the back of her spine, causing all her ribs to brake under its colossal strength. She choked on her own blood, gagging she struggled in futility. Edward transfixed in fear, acted in a moment of desperation. His eyes began to glow again purple and his hands black along with them. He ran over to and grabbed Embrace of the Night. It hummed black as he channeled his aura through the two-handed weapon which responded in becoming lighter. He swung the hammer as hard as he could and nailed the Ursa's foot almost ripping it off of its socket, turned on his heels, then ran as fast as his little feet could take him._

"Edward... be strong..." _His mother's final words echoed in his head like a broken record on a record player._

* * *

"No... No! Your a fat lying bastard... I hate you...! I'll gut you like a fish if you touch me like that again asshole! FUUUUCK~!" roared Edward angrily as his usual hazel grey eye snapped open, both flashing a menacing shade of purple as he sat-up with a oxygen starved-sounding gasp. His body, face, hair and pajamas were all drenched in cold sweat.

If things were going to be okay back then as his father promised when he was saved by a friend of his, then Edward Blackstone wouldn't be the person that he had become today...

"Damn it not again," Hissed Edward angrily as he wiped his tear-stained face dry then yanked his pajama shirt of and ran into his cabin room's bathroom to clean himself of. He then returned from the on-sweep bathroom ten minutes later and changed into his black and dark purple combat attire. It was a suit of high-tech combat armor that bared the design of many other medieval suits of paladin armor used by Blackstone Industries' shocktroopers, which in design resembled the mixture of the chest shell of an AK 130 android, but with bulkier and round asymmetrical shoulder pauldrons shielding his shoulders and uppers arms, as his wrists were armored-up by a pair of thick black gauntlets alongside his legs, and each piece of his wrist, shin, shoulder and torso armor had a purple linings decorating the suit to make the black stand-out more, and his symbol, a black and purple hammer and sickle blade, could be found painted on his bigger left shoulder pauldron.

It had been eleven years now ever since his mother died. Everything went to chaos when he was rescued. He had to have a contact lens that fixed his now foggy vision in his right eye due to the scar that ran down the side of his face; he lost respect of his best friend since he was seven due to his depression and rage that he began to experience as the abuse and neglect he suffered from his father, Tony Blackstone, the current CEO of Blackstone Industries began to inflict upon his mentally scared son, as Emelia's death struck him the worst.

It took his father until four years ago in the aftermath of the first Faunus Civil protest riots in 2009 to make him realize realize the way he treated him was wrong, but Edward no longer trusted him. He lost the ability to trust people after he awoken from that coma when he was shot by a White Fang assassin, who attempted to assassinate him and Tony four years ago.

He didn't care about anything or anyone but himself anymore. All he cared about now was his burning and yearning desire to seek vengeance, and destroy the one who destroyed his life all those years ago, and any and all Creatures of Grimm, monsters, demons, and anything else that would dare stand in his way.

"This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving at Beacon Academy in five minutes. May all passengers return to below deck for landing and prepare for arrival," called the airships' intercom, cutting-off Edward's train of thought as it pinged off. Edward gave a smirk as he stomped his left leg into the floor three times to check that the mechanical prosthetic that was surgically bonded to his knee wasn't bugging-out on him, then turned around to face a black metal locker.

He took two steps towards it then unlocked it with an old-fashioned key that was laced on a necklace around his neck that he pulled out from underneath his armor's chest plate. After unlocking the locker, he opened the metal door outwards then pulled-out a warhammer which resembled Embrace of the Night, his mother's hammer, but its grip looked like a dust rod cannon bazooka.

This was his weapon. Forge Master! Part Warhammer, part Dust Rod Bazooka.

"Tell me Forge Master... Are we going to kill every Grimm and White Fang scum we see?" Edward asked the large weapon with a cynical smile, as if he was talking to a person in the hammer, rather than an inanimate object.

The hammer said nothing. If the question were asked by someone else that is. In Edward's head, the weapon he possessed did answer his question with the voice its former master had every time with the same answer. The answer was always the same one, and never failed to get him giddy for the blood-shed, terror and chaos that he'll soon wreak upon the Creatures of Grimm and all those who'll stand in his way for the vengeance he had been craving for the last eleven years of his life. Vengeance against the Creatures of Grimm. Vengeance against those who betrayed him when he needed them the most. And vengeance against the White Fang.

_"Of course we are..." _

* * *

**Once again I'd like to extend another thank you to RevenantOmega, whose help allowed me to do and complete the dream segment in this chapter.**

**Next chapter and on wards will be more easier, as this fic as you know will be following the plot of the main anime, but with a few twists, turns, changes and other things.**

**Until next time children, read, comment, review, and I shall see you all in the future.**

**And if you got board, re-read this chapter, then take a shot of vodka for every time Edward swore in this chapter. I call it the GADE drinking game: Take a drink every time Edward drops and F-bomb :P**


	4. Shining Beacon - Part 0

**The prologues have been complete! Our adventure with Team GADE and friends will begin now!  
**

**I'm sure that some of you are aware, but if not, I've received about 3 very annoying flame comments on my work so far. I managed to get rid of one of them since it was written by a guest, but if anyone knows who Silver and Gold Angel is, I'd appreciate it if you report him or her, as I cannot remove his/her comments he/she posted in chapter 1 and 2 review. Seriously guys, if you don't like my work, then don't waste your time flaming. It is really annoying. **

**Now that's out of the way, let us begin with chapter 4 of GADE: The Shining Beacon! :D**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or material related to RWBY. ****That honor belongs to Monty Oum and the boys and girls of Rooster Teeth Studios - even Gavin.** All OC members of Team GADE belong to me. Ownership of the OCs that make-up team BhACK and SLVR will be revealed later on.

**********And also Team BhACK will now be known as Team BCKN (Blacken) who'll I'll give the credit to RevenantOmega for the help of my problem with this team's name, as BhACK's team name broke the rules.**

* * *

_Legends... __Stories scattered through time..._

_Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants... Byproducts of a forgotten past..._

_Man - born from dust - was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. __An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The Creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

_However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time, man's passion and resourcefulness and ingenuity lead them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust.  
_

_Natures' wrath in hand, man lit its way out of the darkness. And in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization and most importantly life._

_But even the most brilliant of lights both flicker and die... And when they are gone, darkness will return... _

"Board now! WHEN ARE WE LANDING?!"

* * *

Blake Belladonna, Faunus in hiding, former member of the White Fang - and a complete bookworm - was cut-off from her reading and gave a muffled and surprised hick at the instant sound of a guy's booming voice. She scowled and annoyed pout as she turned her head and looked over the the source of her disturbance. Sat a couple of seats away from her's sat two boys wearing... Cowboy hats and riot armor?!

"Behave yourself man. That Goodwitch woman just gave out a message to everyone on the TV a few seconds ago," scolded Anthony like an adult would scold a misbehaving child.. Despite Dante being eight months older than him, sometimes Anthony wondered if Dante's little joke of him saying that he had the mind and attention span of an eight year-old may actually be a fact.

"You said 'we'll be there in ten minutes' an hour ago, A!" whined Dante in a mocking tone.

"Man, I thought you were more patient than this. You must've driven mom crazy back when you were in the police," exclaimed Anthony. He shuttered as as small pop-up cartoon popped in his head of Dante acting like like his usual self in front of his step mom Bonnie, who immediately screamed and shot herself.

"We're going to Beacon Academy. How can I not be patient over what's going to be the most legen - wait for it - dary day in our lives if the ride we're taking only goes at eighty kilometers per hour?!"

"Don't keep your hopes up, D. We may have managed to get our applications accepted to come here, but we've still got the initiation test tomorrow too - unless you decide to do something stupid like hijack the ship and try to get us there faster, which'll end with a lot of people dying and us getting kicked out if we survive... On second thought, don't do it Dante."

Dante stood up then began to march for the door.

"Don't do it Dante!" yelled Anthony angrily and with a slight stammer of worry as he stood out of his seat to give chase to his idiotic older brother. But it wasn't the exit Dante was heading for. He was walking towards two girls that caught his eye in the stand-up crowd - his attention focused mostly on the taller girl with long bushy blonde hair dressed in a brown jacket and boots, who was cleaning some gunk off of her shoe with a handkerchief.

"Well hello there~" Dante hummed as he moon walked over to the two teenagers.

"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Yang in a threatening tone which Anthony knew all to well just like the back of his shield: The kind of tone women used when Dante would flirt with them.

"Oh... Oh! So you don't recognize me aye?! Maybe this'll jog your memory. YOUR NICKED!" In a quick blur of blue wind, Yang found her wrists chained together by a pair of toy handcuffs. When Yang looked down at them, something snapped in her head. It was what Dante said that made her freeze for a moment, as she remembered something like this happening about four months ago.

* * *

**_Four months ago!_**

* * *

_It was two days after she graduated from Signal Academy, and now Yang Xio Long was on her way home after having a rent-out lock-in graduation party that she wasn't gonna be forgetting for a good long time with several of her friends from Signal at TDI Fridays in the Vale City Shopping Plaza. After throwing her soda in a trash can she walked pass, she got on her bike, strapped her helmet on her head then sped off, oblivious to what she was going to speed past within the next five streets ahead of her._

_"Man this blows..." whined Dante as he slouched in the passenger seat._

_Unfortunately__ for Dante Broaden, police officer in training and surprisingly one of the Vale Police Department's highest-ranking students in the Vale City Police Apprentice Department, this was the day that during the last year he'd been dreading for: Traffic patrol._

_Dante never felt so board in his life at this extent until now. He had been sitting in a cop car for the last six hours with his mother and commanding officer, Commissioner Bonnie Broaden, holding a police speed gun out of the window and fighting a losing battle of falling asleep on the job._

_"Wake up Dante! If I catch you falling asleep again, I'll be bunking the C your sitting on for this test to a D!" hissed Bonnie in the driver's seat in annoyance, causing Dante to flinch and sit up._

_"But this is boring mom~!" whined Dante childishly, causing his mother to face palm and groan in annoyance._

_"I told you to not call me mom when we're working!" snapped Bonnie angrily._

_"Why? What's the big deal?"_

_Before Bonnie could come up with a retort to her son's question, a yellow and black two-wheeled blur of a motorbike zoomed past in front of them. The speed gun in Dante's hand began bleeping with flashing red numbers, indicating that the cop in training finally caught a speeder._

_"How fast did it go, deputy?" Bonnie asked in her trademark commanding tone._

_"Forty-five an hour - and this street's a thirty street zone. Step on it, chief, we've got a live one!" ordered Dante as he flicked the sirens on by the police cruiser's radio and pulled his arm back into the car._

_The chase didn't last long; as soon Yang heard the wiring high-pitched noise of police sirens behind her she grinned to a skid-marked __halt and shuddered when she heard one of the door's of the car that chased her open then slam shut._

_'Shit, shit shit, shit shit!' Yang cursed inside her head as she slowly turned her head back to see Dante slowly walking over to her bike._

_"Well... Aloha, Blond and Beautiful!" Dante greeted the blonde motorcyclist with a smirk. "You had any idea how fast you were goin' there a minute ago?"_

_"Urm..." Yang's hesitation of what to say to defend herself was cut short, as in a blur of blue wind, she found herself from the seat of her bike face-first in the ground with her hands cuffed behind her back and the creepy blue-haired guy pinning his left knee's weight on her lower back._

_"YOUR NICKED!" he shrieked victoriously._

_"How many times I told you to not be so rough with speeders?!" yelled Bonnie._

* * *

"Wait... I REMEMBER YOU NOW! Your that fake copper who gave me my first speeding ticket!" barked the fiery blonde as her eyes began to glow red.

"Urmm... Sis?" Ruby backed away immediately instead of waiting for an answer as her fiery blonde-haired sibling's hair burst into flames, her eyes flashing from red to crimson as the heat from her aura melted the plastic chains on her wrists and destroyed what was left of the cuffs as her Ember Celica shotgun-gauntlets formed themselves around her arms.

Before she could strike her blue hat-wearing adversary with a fiery shotgun shell-filled punch, Anthony sneaked-up behind Dante and yanked him away from the angered blonde's stretched out fist. Yang backed up a foot then prepared to strike him again, but was stopped by Ruby tugging the puffed-up shoulder of her jacket, as Anthony dragged Dante away from the now calmed huntress in training and began to choke Dante in a sleeper hold.

"A-A-A-Antthony~?!" Dante went wide-eyed as Anthony tightened his arm's grip around his neck, then everything went black and Dante was ko'd from being cut off from his oxygen, then was dropped to the floor face-first and began to snore loudly.

"A thousand apologies. I'll deal with him, just don't kill my brother. He drank a bottle of Demon Juice this morning, so he's kinda strung-up and jumpy," bowed the slightly shorter boy to the two girls with a terrified and beetroot red-faced frown.

Yang didn't look to convinced with Anthony's apology, but Ruby managed to beat her to her next punch.

"Yang... He said they're sorry. Just calm down," pleaded the cape-cladded girl calmly to her older sister.

"I can let you beat him up after initiation - but remember no killing him," bargained Anthony.

"Deal."

* * *

Gillvus slugged through the narrow ship corridor back to the cabin, his helmet concealing his sulking facial expression and his body cape concealing his slouched stance. It had been three weeks ever since his fatal encounter with his old friend Adam, and now he's found himself traveling to become a student at the world's most elite Hunter Academy: Beacon Academy.

How did he go from his life on the run from the White Fang to the life of a soon-to-be collage student? His former partner and friend Black Belladonna, that's how. Like she did when they were young and when the White Fang weren't international terrorists, every time big brother Gillvus would get into trouble, Blake would swoop in to clean the mess he'd cause for himself or the mess he caused to others.

As much as he was grateful of her saving his life, and happy to see her again after the last two years and to know that he could trust her again, Gillvus wasn't going to let Blake babysit him anymore nor antagonize him of the mistakes he had made either when he left the White Fang. He turned eighteen last April - the age of a man - and the last two years with the things his teacher, Henry Winchester taught him made him feel like he aged twenty times that amount. God, he missed that old fart. He may have been a bit of a barbarian and reckless with his fighting but he taught him things that made Gillvus see the world in a newer and brighter way, and despite the things he had done when the White Fang went terrorist in 2008, Gillvus would never dread of his actions or sins like he did before he met Henry, as they made him the man who he was today.

"Sorry big guy! Unconscious weapons-grade tool comin' through."

Gillvus titled his head down slightly to see a short boy with a cowboy hat on, who had an unconscious boy draped over his shoulder in a blue trench coat.

"Don't worry, cowboy," joked Gillvus lightly as he stood to the side to allow Anthony and a unconscious Dante to drag themselves past him. Gillvus then walked back over to where Blake was sitting and greeted her with a salute.

"So... What did I miss?" asked the green-armored giant as he took his seat next to the black-haired bookworm.

"Nothin' much... Just saw some guy in a cowboy hat knock some other guy in a trench coat out in a sleeper hold though," muttered Blake as she turned the page of her book again, not bothering to look up to T-shaped visor of the bigger Faunus' helmet, who just sweat dropped at her answer.

* * *

At the front of the gathered crowd of the airship's passengers stood the boy Yang nicknamed a few minutes ago Vomit Boy - aka Jaune Arc. He had his lips sealed shut and his hands pressed over them to keep the foul bile foaming from the inside of his jaw from accidentally drooling out. The moment the draw bridge connected to the airship's and the doors opened, he bolted out then performed a u-turn due to noticing what he needed the most right now: A bin.

Everything he had this morning for his breakfast instantly spilled out into the trash can as he used his arms to stop him from dropping his head into the bin.

"Man... I should've brought a sick bag with me or somethin'..." gagged the blonde knight to himself a moment before his stomach reflexes kicked-in again, causing him to spew out another load of half-digested food from his stomach.

"Whoa...! You okay there?" greeted a gruff and slightly raspy-sounding voice behind the blonde male swordsman. Jaune gagged-up what was left of his stomach's contents, then lifted his head to see who greeted him.

"Hey. Name's Edward. Edward Blackstone... What's yours?" asked the black-haired and scar-faced hammer wielder, offering a hand to the blonde-haired boy.

"I'm Jaune. But you can just call me Vomit... Boy... - actually you can just call me Jaune..." finished the male blonde with a dry and awkward cough.

* * *

**I hope to introduce a few more OCs next chapter - mainly from Team BCKN, as I've got a plan in where to introduce the rest of Team SLVR later on, sometime after the Emerald Forest chapters, so to those who own the members of Team SLVR, I hope you can hold your horses and stetson hats****.**

**Dante: Stetsons are cool! :D **

**Me: Shut up Dante!**

**Dante: :'(**

**So read, comment, review and I shall see you all in the future, and a happy 2014 to one and all :D**

**And also, a little one-shot as an apology for taking so long with this chapter. **

* * *

**Dante's Dangatang Moment #1: New Years Day**

It was the first day of the new year at Beacon Academy. 2013 has passed, and the first day of 2014 had begun. Many students were still sleeping in from the all school ball party that was held the night before, Beacon Academy being well known among its alumni for its New Years Eve and X-mas parties.

Alcohol was something never served during these proceedings, but that didn't stop certain party animals like Dante Broaden from spicing things up for himself with a bottle of Danny Jacks he smuggled in on X-mas day last week.

Up on the very top of the Beacon Academy bell tower, the crazy blue-haired party boy we all know, love and hate could be found here sleeping face-first on the cold wind carved floor, wearing nothing but his shoes and his suit's trousers, leaving his upper torso as naked as the day he was born and left him exposed to morning winter winds.

A minute later, he managed to snuff-up the energy he needed to crack his eyes open enough to see, then slowly rolled back onto his front to pick himself up.

His head was killing him - feeling like it was used by Yang as a boxing bag.

"Less rational man would think he'd got kidnapped by aliens," muttered the half naked cowboy to himself. The moment he stood up, the tower's clock soon struck twelve, and at that moment, the bell began to sway back and forth, filling Dante's ears with a deafening clang of metal striking metal, causing Dante's bloodshot blue eyes to shoot open, screaming at the top of his lungs as he was filled with more head splitting agony.

"FLYING DUCK FUCKERS!" howled Dante in pain as he smacked the palms of his hands against his ears to force-out the bell tower's noise. The shock of the instant bell clashes made him stagger away. As he stumbled back there was a sudden feeling of weightlessness and then he went tumbling down the stairs.

The bell tower's ringing stopped a few seconds after the back of his head made contact with the first step of the wooden stairs, and all that could be heard now throughout the lazy midday silence was Dante's swearing and cursing as he rolled down each stair case from the bell tower's very top all the way down the the ground floor and into a wooden door face-first, his body littered with purple black and blue bruises.

"...Dangatang..." moaned Dante as he blacked-out across the floor face first.


End file.
